


PAP: The Bonus Content

by Skalicia



Series: PAP [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), I'll add things as I go probably, Ink, Nightmare, Side Stories, dream - Freeform, error, some of these will be tied to chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalicia/pseuds/Skalicia
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that all relate to my story Pets Aren't People. So it'd probably be best if you read that first.





	1. A quick note

Alright. Rather than just hop straight into the stories, I just want to write a little preface to this.

Like the summary says, this is a companion piece to my story Pets Aren't People, so you should probably read that first. Especially if you don't want spoilers. Keep in mind that some of these stories have been written with the idea in mind that you've read to certain parts of the story first. I'll mark those chapters when they appear if you're wanting to keep things flowing together a bit better.

Also, I'm up for taking requests for things you might want to see relating to the main story, or perhaps have elaborating on from this one. Be they canon or not. Should I end up writing anything that's not canon, I will mention that at the beginning of the chapter.


	2. Requests: Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And my asks are always open

Basically as everything above says. I'll take requests and asks both here and on [my tumblr](https://skaliciascribbles.tumblr.com/) for Pets Aren't People. I may not get to all of them, but it's nice to know what you guys might want to see, and a great way to give me something to work on when I get stuck writing the main story. It'd also be great to get into interacting with all of you some more.

Got a question about a character? For a character? Want to learn more about the world or an event? Go ahead and share what's on your mind and I'll try to give some kind of response.

I'll update the chapter title to let it be known if requests are open are closed.


	3. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before the main story, but can be read at any point.

Darker. Yet darker. The darkness is everywhere. Why is it so dark? How did I get here? The memory of falling vaguely surfaces, though it flickers between many different versions like changing channels too fast. Most of them do not feel right bouncing around inside my head. They are wrong despite feeling like they are also mine. One stands out among the rest. This one is mine, it has to be. Something about that just feels right. There is still falling, but there is screaming. Is it mine? No, it can not be. It is coming from above, and that voice is not my own. I do not think it is at least. Everything feels so fragmented and disjointed, it is hard to know anything at the moment. Perhaps an attempt to pull it all together is in order. Yet this memory still feels important. That voice feels so familiar and the owner must be important to me. Why can’t I tell who it is? Who are they, or more importantly, who are they to me? Something warms within me at the thought of them, so they must be good right? Or perhaps the warmth is anger? Something tells me that is not it. It is something good. Something I should know, yet can’t quite remember. I feel so small, yet I feel so big all at once. Compacted into a shard, yet spread thing across a plane I do not belong on or in. Such a strange feeling.

The voice, I hear it. ‘Who are you?’ I try to ask, yet there is no sound I feel I can call my own added to the mix. I am unaware if I even possess a mouth in this current state. The voice is crying, apologizing. I do not know who they are apologizing to, but surely there is no need for them to be so sad? Though I already feel so broken, why does this make it feel like those shards are shattering? All of this is just so puzzling. There is another voice. This one I can not currently remember hearing before, but I recognize it just the same. All the flickering versions that insist on trying to overtake me seem to know this voice. Just like the static also knows the other two that join soon after. They all sound so sad, and for some reason that makes me feel even worse. Surely there is an emotional connection there. If only I could remember, yet my memories feel so far away. As if parted from this part of me by time and space itself.

I see flashes sometimes. Some are into the worlds around me I now know exist, and others are travellers passing through. Using this space as a shortcut. Sometimes I think I see others who are trapped just like myself in the edges of my vision, but when I turn to look, they are always gone. It seems as if I am doing well in pulling myself together. Memories are still spotty, and I do not know if I will be able to fully pull myself together in this place. I just need to get out of here. While hitching a ride on one of the travellers seems like my best shot at escape, I do not know the side effects of this travel. That and the fact that they appear and disappear at too fast a rate to really be able to react to their presence - let alone get near them - before they’re no longer around. Even if I manage to catch a ride, there is no guarantee that it will be the right one. I have to wait, but I can not wait forever. I have those who need me, and who knows what will happen when their time runs out. I wish I could help them, but none of this would be a problem if I was there. If only I was there.

In the meantime I have been looking at these other worlds, and even those that exist beyond them. They are so strange and unique and wonderful. So much information to learn, yet I do not know if I have the time. That is, if time even exists for me anymore. Perhaps I truly have the rest of time to study them all, yet what about the one that needs me? If their clock ticks forward with my perception of time, then I do not really have forever to study all these other wondrous world and strangers. If only I had more time. Instead I should find a solution to all possible endings to this scenario. What have I but time after all?


	4. A Splash of Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is tied to chapter 16 of the main story, you you should read that first in order to understand what's going on.

Ink sighed as he walked down the street. It was just one universe, and yet Error seemed to be able to hide amazingly well. The miserable day wasn’t really helping any with trying to spot the dark coloured skeleton since he probably had a great time blending into shadows, but it was keeping the streets clearer than he’d seen them for a while. That probably meant less monsters to get trapped in whatever long game Error was playing. Everything was a mess. The doodle sphere wasn’t even a place he wanted to go at the moment and the whole thing with the creators just felt weird. It was like that whole chaotic creation of a singularity had made a big hole where the creators should be. It wasn’t like a gaping empty hole though either. There was something there, but he wasn’t sure who, or what they were doing. He was sure he felt the presence of more creators too, but it was like their powers were frozen in time, unable to help him. It was weird and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. At least it was enough to let him be able to keep his vials full so it was less of a problem trying to fit in.

Taking in his surroundings once more, he paused at the sight of Underfell Papyrus walking into a shop with a human behind him. He never thought he’d see that. Curious, he went to inspect the shop. Looked like Gerson’s shop from Waterfall almost. He watched them go up to the counter and the Papyrus yell something before he lost interest. Seemed like having a human around didn’t really change anything there. Shame, really. He would have definitely liked to see a human added to the mix really spicing things up.

What was he doing? Ink blinked and looked around as he stepped away from the window he was leaning against. Right, Error hunting. He turned and took off again, one hand moving back to touch Broomy. It was probably bad to keep Broomy out in the rain, but there wasn’t really anything he could about it. He just meant to get Error to back off of whatever he was destroying now and then Ink could go hang out with him in the Anti-Void which Error would get all grumpy about or something. Something more interesting than walking down wet streets looking for the glitchy skeleton at the very least. Maybe go hang out with Dream for a while. Dream had mentioned having an interesting story about one of the skeleton households from this universe. That definitely sounded like something he should hear.

A hum left the artist. Maybe he could go do that now. It wasn’t like Error was going to destroy this universe anytime soon. The place was much too big to make that easy for him anyway. that mixed with Error’s slow approach meant Ink had plenty of time to find him before he might make the creator want to give up and leave. That gave Ink plenty of time to hear that story and maybe go get ice cream. Actually, it’d have to be nice cream, but both sounded nice right about now. Nodding to himself, Ink dodged into one of the alleys on the street. He could get back to looking for Error when it wasn’t so wet out. Ink jumped into a nearby puddle to jump out of the universe to see if he could find Dream.

The ripples in the puddle were the only sign that anything had been in that quiet alley.


	5. Wish Upon a Star

The view of the night sky was beautiful from Mt. Ebott. Even with the city not far from its base, the mountain was otherwise free of light pollution and thus made a great place to sit and stare at the unobscured stars. Especially for Error since monsters avoided the mountain because it was some kind of sacred place or something of the sort that he really didn’t care about. All of that coupled with the altitude making you feel closer to the stars made it probably one of the best locations to go stargazing. Beyond actually going to Outertale, but he’d rather stay on the planet for the moment.

He currently sat on a tree branch higher up on the mountain to give him a hidden place to rest just in case there was anybody out there. He’d rather not risk it since he knew Ink was out there somewhere, looking for him for who knows what reason. Perhaps the ink blot thought he was the cause of this mess - he wasn’t - or perhaps he was going to get in trouble for killing those that didn’t belong in any universe as he hunted down the anomaly that was the source of all the problems. Thoughts of the anomaly just circled back to the mountain as apparently it’s sacred branding was caused by some sort of angel lighting up the sky a long time ago.

According to stories, there was a display of light shining through the air like the aurora borealis and in the center of it all was the one monsters called the angel. It happened so long ago that many don’t think it’s true anymore, but Error was interested in the event. Apparently a human figure with extra hands and wings like the darkest night had hovered in the air above both armies before vanishing. He hadn’t actually confirmed any of these stories, but it was better to chase down leads that led to dead ends than having nothing to go on at all. Of course the problem lied with finding this supposed angel or proving whether the event was real or not. He didn’t want to give Ink a reason to bother him too much yet, so he’d been avoiding confronting any monsters he knows should have been alive back then.

The longer it took Ink to find him, the more time he had to figure things out on his own without that nuisance around. He’d been avoiding everyone like himself who could pose problems to him reaching his goal. That and he just really didn’t want to have to be anywhere around the parasite either way. For now, he didn’t want to know what any of them were doing. He could imagine some of them were settling in to this world and would try to stop him if they knew he was trying to get rid of it given how it shouldn’t exist in the first place. He had no idea how it had happened either, which only further frustrated him.

Here, under the stars, he could let all of that go for a little while. He could try to relax. A distorted hum left the glitch as he stargazed. When a shooting star flew past, he even found himself wishing on it for fun.


	6. Dark and Stormless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has ties to Chapter 24 of the main story, but can be read before or after. It's only vaguely referenced there on the side so no real spoilers to be had.

Despite the chill in the night, a pale raven haired human felt no cold. CC-w4869, as he was assigned when he was registered to be able to work, felt nothing but a burning pain as his nerves endings burned with pain. It made sense when his soul was being squeezed by the wrap of magic strings around it. He still struggled to sit up and make his way over to the monster the company that owned him had assigned him to. The pale blonde female and dark brunette male had come with the monster from their kingdom. OT-w1465 was the designation of the female who’d been the monster’s personal assistant, and OT-w5823 was the male who’d been assigned by the branch of the company in that kingdom for extra help should the need arise. That what he’d heard the monsters talking about at least. He had been trained to understand language so he could better assist as a guide and assistant when the company had picked him back when he was a small child. That’s why he knew things he knew he shouldn’t know, and why he could understand at least the words of the monsters who were fighting even if he didn’t understand their actions. Weren’t monsters supposed to get along? Why had the dark one attacked them?

They hadn’t stood a chance when the three humans had been pulled into the dark alley, and naturally their assigned monster had followed to see what was going on while they had their phone out to probably call the guards. Their monster had been cautious and smart, but the violent monster was smart too. They’d all been gagged so they couldn’t call out any warnings to their monster, and they’d been hidden from view as their bodies had been suspended in midair by the magic strings that’d wrapped around them as much as they had their souls. The violent monster had sent an attack of red coloured bones from behind their monster and sent them flying across the alley. That had gotten OT-w5823 struggling hard in what was probably an attempt to free himself to get to their monster, and his soul had been shattered as the dark monster had used the strings around his being to mangle his body and squeeze his soul until it gave out. Glowing eyes seeming irritated by the interruption. The brilliant orange had vanished as it rained down to the ground in little sparkles. OT-w1465 had screamed and she’d also been badly injured, though CC-w4869 hadn’t seen or heard her soul shattering. He hadn’t even known souls could shatter before OT-w5823’s soul had.

The violent monster probably forgot about them all after the other two had shown up. They all looked similar, so CC-w4869 could only assume they were matra like he’d heard company monsters talking about sometimes. Monsters who shared similar appearances despite being from completely different kingdoms and so therefore must hold some importance given the likelihood of such an occurrence happening to make even just two monster look similar. Though then again he could be very wrong given that the violent monster had black bones and weird blue markings on their face while the other two both had white bones, though he supposed the one did have a black spot on their face so they could possibly still be connected somehow. With the way that they yelled at one another, it definitely seemed like they knew one another at the very least.

Attacks and shouts were still being launched back and forth, but CC-w4869 managed to get to his assigned monster. They looked bad. There was dust around all the different spots where they’d been hit, and he had no idea if they’d be able to hold together until help arrived. He had no knowledge of that realm as that was what a healer’s assistant or pet might be taught, and he was neither. His eyes landed on the device next to the monster as he was trying to figure out what to do. Their phone. He wasn’t sure if their phone call had been to the guard, but the situation had changed enough that it probably warranted another phone call. The phone was badly damaged, but appeared to still be working at least. He fumbled with the device with trembling hands to input the number he’d been made to memorize.

Ringing ears didn’t help his situation as he he couldn’t understand what was being said by the monster on the other line, but he could recognize they’d spoken to him. “Violent monster. Attack. Dust. Help.” While not exactly a good explanation of what was going on, that’s all he could manage to verbalize with a mix of limited vocabulary and his mind going kind of numb from all this pain. He couldn’t attempt to elaborate further as the strings around his soul and the ones still loosely around his body tightened. The phone dropped to the ground as he made a strangled sobbing cry.

A foot came down in front of him and crushed the phone. He thought he heard something about messing with a game, but the world around him was blurring. He was dropped not long after, but he didn’t feel much better. His monster was still likely in danger from being hit with any stray attacks from the fight still though. Not knowing what else to do and with a fading consciousness, he pushed himself the last little ways to be covering their prone form. His body would absorb any attacks and hopefully keep them from impacting his monster, and maybe this would also make the dark monster forget that they were there so as to keep that monster from making sure they were dust.

 

Razz let his gaze dart around the scene that lay before him and his brother as they arrived on scene. He’d been called in early today, and while he wasn’t super happy about it, apparently it was bad. At least he had his brother there with him, though they both had their jobs to do here. It wasn’t long for them to get through the barriers set up to keep civilians out. He let Hickory go ahead of him to get a lay of the remains and begin analysis to do his job. Meanwhile Razz went to find somebody to fill him in to what they already knew, dodging out of the way of a team of healers and healer apprentices moving a monster who’s natural colours had been dimmed closer to dust. He could glean just a glance of multiple points of impact from malevolent attacks. Not just that, but they had to have been attacked by a monster with high LV to get injuries of that kind that couldn’t be healed on the spot like usual by the emergency crew of healers and their apprentices. This scene was sure to occupy his day as he worked with the others to try and get a lay of what happened.


	7. Spider Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should read Chapter 30 of the main story before reading this. This takes place with a young version of Sunna - the reader - at around the age of two or three.

Maybe wandering away from Papa wasn’t such a good idea. You whimpered softly as you toddled along in the strange area. All you’d wanted was to explore, Papa always brought you to that same big white place in the hot area and you wanted to see what else was out there. The shaking room had scared you, but the adult who’d gone in there just before you snuck in hadn’t seemed bothered so you’d tried your best to be brave. Not like they even seemed to notice you were there. When they got off, you followed curiously. They had a very pretty purple skin. Skin like yours, and not bones or scales or fur or fire. That was obviously worth investigating.

Your small steps, though quick, were not able to let you keep up with the pretty skinned adult, so you were just left to wander along the dimly lit path they must have followed by yourself. The only light source was the glowy hot stuff that lay below you somewhere. It had to be farther away than when you were at the big place Papa always took you, though you didn’t want to look how far.

Eventually you came to an area where there was a wall that had a large opening in it. While the area beyond was darker than what you’d been travelling through so far, it had to be the way that adult had come. There hadn’t been anywhere else they could have gone since you lost them to your slow pace. If the adult could go in there, then you could too. Determined, you sped up your small legs to propel you into the dark.

Shapes moved in the dark around you as you wandered down the walkway. Maybe if you moved fast they’d leave you alone. Though something was making it hard to move. Looking down you saw something white clinging to your feet and legs. Trying to walk only made things worse and soon you couldn’t walk anymore. You were alone with the dark shapes around you and you couldn’t get away. Fear quickly overwhelmed your small body and tears began to drip down your face. Sobs shaking your frame hard enough that you fell into a sitting position. You wanted Papa.

Something fuzzy touched your arms and you sniffled as you turned your head to look at what was there. A fluffy round thing with more legs than you had was on the white thing that had trapped you too. Warm soothing feelings pulsed from where it touched you and you found yourself giggling. The feeling spread quickly through your body and resonated in that spot you knew that glowy thing came from.

While you weren’t sure what it was, you reached out and grabbed the fluffy thing. It was bigger than your hands, but that’s okay because you had two of them. You watched as it flailed around a little and found yourself giggling more. The way it moved was funny. Though it didn’t seem happy. That was okay, you knew how to fix that! Smiling, you pressed a big kiss to the top of the fluffy thing. Its flailing around stopped and you started laughing happily as more warm feelings flooded up your arms.

The darkness around you moved again and you paused as fear shot through you again. That fear was quickly pushed away by the warm feelings coming up your arms and you looked at the fluffy thing. Blinking, you realized the darkness creeping towards you was actually more fluffy things. A happy squeak left you as you put the one you’d been holding down to reach out at the others. Each fluffy thing that came close enough for you to grab got a big kiss on the top of their fluffy bodies.

“Fu fu fu.~” You froze at the sound of somebody else being around. Quickly hugging the fluffy you were currently holding to your chest. “What a small little fly to have been caught in my web. A popular little one too.”

Looking up, the purple skinned adult from before was standing not far away. Not really knowing what they wanted, you tilted your body so the fluffy in your grip was away from them. “My fluffy,” you spoke with all the authority of Papa when he talks to some of the other adults at the white place. Unlike making the adult back off though, it simply caused them to burst into giggles again.

They smiled at you, revealing small fangs, as five eyes were trained down on you. “Of course, my little deary. Though spiders don’t belong to anyone, they’re their own souls after all.” You pouted up at the adult. They waved that off quickly with one of their many arms. “I won’t take them from you.” A happy noise squeaked from you and you nuzzled the fluffy you were hugging. The adult seemed pleased by this and they came over to kneel next to you. “Let’s get you out of these webs, shall we?” The top to arms grabbed under your arms and started to lift you up as the lower two pairs helped pull the sticky stuff from you.

Once you were free they pulled you to their chest and held you close. You giggled happily and loosened your grip on the fluffy. The fluffy skittered out of your grip and moved to sit on your head as the adult carried you. This caused you to laugh as warm feelings emanated from where it sat.

Papa found you later while in a panic. You didn’t get why he was so panicked. You were having fun babbling at the purple skinned adult. They seemed to not want to let you go at first, but you made grabby hands at Papa. Soon you were cuddled up against him as the two talked. A yawn pulling from you. You’d had a nice adventure, but adventure was tiring.


End file.
